Betrayal
by Ruka1
Summary: Serena thinks that Darien and her friends. Now she turns evil and must find the truth.
1. Default Chapter

  
Betrayal - by Ruka  
Ruka54@aol.com  
  
Hey!! This is my first attempt writing a fanfic. I'm not sure if I'm going to write another one after this. It depends on what you (the audience) think of it. ^__^! Its PG! No bad language.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. So don't go after me for a bad written fic. Hehehe!!   
  
Part 1  
I hate the world. It's a beautiful and amazing planet, but it's made for only its own kind. Humans... they look friendly and decent, but looks may be deceiving. I thought I had friends and family, people who love me. I was so naive to think that. To think my life would be happy and successful. I was wrong. Slowly my world was torn to pieces by my love ones. My joyful and careful days were over.  
*****************Flash back*******************************************************************  
I was walking down the sidewalk. I was headed for the arcade. It was summer vacation and school was out. I was happy and couldn't wait to see my boyfriend Darien. I was walking through the automatic doors and started to look around for my soul mate, my love. I was planning to show him the poem I wrote. I've been practicing, until I made a decent one. Finally, my eyes landed on a head of black hair. I took my poem from my pocket and started to make my way over to the booth he was sitting at. I stopped halfway to see he wasn't alone. There was a girl at the other side of the booth. She had long, curly brown hair and greenish-gray eyes. I told myself that it was just a friend from collage. Yeah, that's it! I have guy friends. I came up to the booth and stopped right in front of it.   
"Hi Darien!" he looked up and saw me. I saw a startled look on his face, but it quickly disappeared. "Oh!! Hello Serena. I would like to introduce you to Karen." The girl looked at me and said a silent hello. Darien spoke once again, "Karen, this is Serena." I answer back with a nice hello. "Serena, we have to go. We have class in thirty minutes. So I'll see you later.' He got up and took out his wallet. He paid for the drinks and they left.  
*****************End Flash back****************************************************************  
  
That's all for now. I have more coming soon but I need a break. My other computer's printer broke down so I have to copy everything by hand. Thanks for reading!!! Please e-mail me and tell me what you think.  
  
  



	2. part two

Hey

Hey! Sorry I end at such a bad place. I have most of the story written but haven't been able to transfer. So please keep reading, I promise it gets better.

Part 2

I was so stupid back then. How could I not notice the signs, they were right in front of me. They were so clear and I choose to ignore it. 

*****************************Flash back************************************************

Since I didn't get to give Darien the poem I was planning to give it to him now. I wanted to surprise him; it was a week after that incident. I was going to meet him at the collage. I entered the building and was greeted by the sight of many students. I stood by the doorway and waited there until I saw Darien. Suddenly I spotted him and started to make my way to him but the crowd was slowing me down. Once I made it through the crowd I stopped and tapped on his shoulder. Darien turned around and saw me. "Serena what are you doing here?" I smiled up to him and said," I came here to surprise you!" "What surprise?" he asked. Darien's face held a confusing and questioning gaze. "I wanted to show…" I didn't get to finish what I was about to say because I was interrupted by a voice, "Darien! Come one you don't want to miss the meeting with Professor Shulaw do you?" I looked in the direction from where the voice came from and discovered a male about Darien's age with dirty blonde hair. 'I'm sorry Serena. I have to go." Then he left, leaving me standing there. I asked a student walking by where the girl's restroom was and she gave directions. I was walking to the restroom when I saw Darien and that guy talking and walking down the hall. I stopped and overheard some of their conversation. "Hey Darien. Who was that girl you were talking to?" The guy asked. "Oh, she's just some girl who has a crush on me." Darien replied. His face showed no guilt, it was as if he didn't want anyone to know about us. I couldn't believe it, I felt like someone just stabbed me in the back. I turned around and started to run away. People started to stare at me as I ran out of the building. My eyes stung and tears threatened to fall. My tears started to roll down my face. They kept coming harder and harder. A sob made its way up my throat. I ran as far as my feet could take me and finally my legs gave away. I collapsed on the ground and raised my hands to my face. There I continued to cry.

**********************************End Flash back****************************************

That's the end of part two. Just please be patient, I promise it gets better. Tell me what you think of it. Thanxs!


	3. part 3

Part 3  
  
How could he? How could he just say I was a friend? He just said I was one of those girls. I should just end it then. But no, I was a stupid fool to just make up an explanation. Me and trying to be rational never works out. I should of walked away from him with pride. No one could ever know how much pain he caused me by saying that. I hate myself just as much as I hate this world.  
***********************Flash back****************************************  
I was asleep in my room when I felt something scratch me. I immediately opened my eyes and shot out of bed, which sent Luna flying across the room. I gave Luna an evil glare before I said, "You didn't have to scratch me you know." "Yes I did, then you wouldn't have woken up." Replied Luna who was picking herself up. "You better hurry up. You overslept and now you're late for a senshi meeting." My eyes grew wide when I remembered the meeting. *Oh!! NO!!!! Rei is going to kill me.* I ran to my closet and put some cloths on. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up. Then I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran all the way to the shrine while bumping into innocent people. I jogged up the steps and ran through the doorway. I leaned down and put my hands on my knees, which was supporting my body. I stood there trying to catch my breath. Then I heard, "Serena!!!!!You idiot!! You're late again! Can't you do anything right!!" yelled Rei. "I'm sorry, I over slept." I said between breaths. "No Serena, I'm tired of your clumsiness, lateness, and carelessness." I looked up to see Rei's face flushed with anger. Her eyes looked as if they had flames with in them, I gulped. Mina stood up and walked over to Rei. "Serena, we have noticed that you haven't been taking senshi business seriously." I looked at Mina with a questioning gaze; by she gave me a cold stare back. I looked over to Lita who was sitting by a table, she looked at me and said, "You've been slacking off in school also." I slowly straightened up. I was about to say something when Ami, who had been reading a book said, "Serena what we're trying to say is we don't want you as a leader anymore. I stood there stunned, my head was spinning and I could barely register what they had said. I could feel my eyes start to water, but I held them in. Rei walked over to me and demanded the Silver Imperial crystal. I couldn't believe they were asking me to give them the only thing left that reminded me of my mother. I quickly found my voice and said, "No!" I saw Rei's eyes flash and then in a swift motion she slapped me. I stumbled back a little and then fell on my butt. Rei snatched my locket and turned away. I felt anger course through my veins. I could feel my face turning red. I stood up with all the pride I could muster and looked all the senshi in the eye. "How could you!!" I screamed with hatred in my voice. "You have no idea how my life is. You only care about yourself!! I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to become Sailor Moon. I just wanted to be a normal teenager. So just leave me alone. I never want to hear or see you guys again, Bye!!" With that I turned on my heels and left.  
*******************End Flash back****************************************  
So here I am, sitting by the lake in the park. I have been crying for hours, but none cares. My cheeks are tear stained. I was angry, frustrated, and sad. I just wanted to scream. I wanted to have a tantrum. The inside of me was boiling; it was as if I was empty inside. My legs ached and wanted to be moved. My eyes stung from crying. My head was spinning, I couldn't even think anymore. Then I screamed, it was a scream that told everything I went through. I didn't stop until my throat was sore. All that was left were cries of anguish. I felt like there was nothing to live for. I don't know how long it was until I calmed down. I was sitting on the grass, looking at the moon. I was slowly rocking my body back and forth. I couldn't hear anything that was going around me. It was like I was in a trance. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes. I forced my gaze away from his eyes to study this person. It was a young man about the age of 25. He has brown hair and is well built. "They shouldn't have treated you like that." Mt eyes widened in surprise. "You are their leader, you command them. Your boyfriend is ashamed of you and your friends don't respect you." I could feel myself getting angry at his words. "Why don't you come join me. You'll get all the love and respect that you need.' I could feel myself being drowned in his eyes. "Then you can pay earth back with what they deserve." He stretched his hand out to me. I removed my hand from my knee and placed it in his. He helped me up and a portal appeared in front of us. "All you have to do is enter this portal." I turned around to get one last look. Then I entered the portal with one thing on my mind. Pure hatred for earth.  
  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I tried to write as much as I could because I'm going to Poland. Please e-mail me and tell me what you think. Bye!!  
  



	4. part 4

Hey

Hey! Sorry for not writing for a while. I just got back from Poland and started school. So here's the next part. Tell me what you think.

***************Part 4***************************************************

"Serena has been missing for two days so far." Said Ikuko in a voice full of despair. "Do you know of anything that might have caused her disappearance?" "Are you saying that she ran away!" yelled Kenji, who already was angry. "No, I was just asking if she was acting strange at all?" replied the officer. They were at a Police Station to report that Serena was missing. "Yes, if you start to think about it." Sammy piped up quietly. "How?" "Well, I have noticed that she was more distantly lately." "Ohh…" said the officer, raising an eyebrow. "She sneaks out sometimes. She makes excuses that she forgot something." "What type of friends does she have? Does she have a boyfriend?" This time it was Ikuko that replied, "Her friends care about her a lot from what I've seen of them, but we hardly see them so I wouldn't know." Kenji spoke up after her. "She has a boyfriend. His name is Damen, Darmen…? Uhhgggg!" "Darien, dear." "Yeah, that's it." The man asked another question. "How old is he?" Sammy who has seen him few times answered, "Eighteen." By this time the officer was very interested. He continued to write things down. "Does she have a physical relationship with this Darien?" 

Kenji stood up pushing his chair over. He slammed his fist into the table and yelled, "What are you trying to imply! My daughter is have sex with a collage student!" Thankfully we were in an office. His wife Ikuko was trying to calm her husband down. Once calmed she answered, "We don't know. She doesn't talk to us anymore." I could see the sad look in her eyes. "May I see a picture?" Ikuko reached down into her pursed and took out a piece of paper. The she handed it to me. I looked t it and realized Serena was about the age fourteen. She had goldish blonde hair that shined brightly in the sun. Her hair was also put up in the weirdest hairstyle that I have ever seen. It was up in two balls on top of her head, with two pigtails that went down to her ankles. Then after hearing all the information I needed, I made a conclusion. "I think your daughter was kidnapped." I looked at each and every one of them to see their expression of pure terror and shock.

Ikuko broke down crying. Then I heard clapping. How could anyone else be in here? I looked at the direction from where the clapping came from. It was coming from the corner. In the shadows.

To be continued…

Sorry that's the end of part 4. I will be writing more often. Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
